ALBERT AND SYLVIA 5: MY LOVE FOR YOU
by lenellb
Summary: On their Honeymoon Albert and Sylvia Ingalls reflect on their past lives in their dreams and they look forward to the future as husband and wife now.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Little House on the Prairie and its characters is owned and copyrighted by NBC UNIVERSAL. No profit OR gain will be used from this story. This story I only want to SHARE with other fans. Mainly to the fans of the young couple ALBERT INGALLS and SYLVIA WEBB (Who are the main focus in this story).**

**ALBERT AND SYLVIA 5**

**MY LOVE FOR YOU**

**BY**

**LENELL BRIDGES**

In the 19th Century, In a Hotel room early in the morning. A young man and a young woman are sleeping peacefully in their bed. The man has his arms around the woman's waist as their hands hold on to each other.

The man and woman are Albert Quinn Ingalls and Sylvia Webb Ingalls.

They are on their honeymoon and they have just passed their 'wedding night'

As they sleep, they are dreaming about their past lives.

**Albert's POV (point of view)**

_'Long ago, I had a great family. My real Pa was a farmer and my Ma was very loyal to him, After having me I thought life was great but when I was ten my Ma suddenly became very sick. Before she died she gave me her ring and asked me to it give to someone I love very dearly. I promised that I would, and then she died.'_

_'After she passed away, my Pa became very bitter and took his anger out on me by abuse. In a way he blamed me for my Ma's death. After being abused by him after a couple of years I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. At first it was scary, I ran all the way to the town of Winnoka Minnesota.' _

_'As a few years went by, I made a living lying, and stealing, making my home under a town building.' _

_'Then I would meet a family who would change my life. That family was the Ingalls' which took a liking to me especially Pa (Charles Ingalls). They had moved to Winnoka after leaving their home in Walnut Grove due to financial problems. After staying for a few months Pa decided that the city was not the best place for his family so they returned home taking me with them and adopting me. I was no longer Albert Quinn. I was Albert Ingalls'_

_'After taking me into their family I stride to be a good son to Ma and Pa (my adopted parents) and a good brother to my new sisters Laura, Mary, Carrie and Grace. I started going to school and I was on the top of my class and my dream was to become a doctor because I wanted to help people like the town doctor: Dr. Baker'_

_'A few years passed and I was 15 years old and one day I started on something that would change my life. Willie Oleson, myself, and two other boys decided to go to Sylvia Webb's house to spy on her. She was the prettiest girl in school and after looking at her for a few seconds we was caught by Mr. Webb (her father). We fled, but I was caught by him and I was given a bad impression by him. Later I told Pa what had happened when I felt guilty about the matter and the next day I saw Sylvia at school as she returned my books (which I left at her house) back to me and I apologized about the incident. _

_'The next day after the incident I was helping Laura inside the schoolhouse at recess when we both heard screaming from outside. We both ran outside and saw Sylvia screaming and punching at Willie and two other boys. Laura slapped Sylvia out of her hysteria and took her to Doc Baker. The same night I told Pa and Ma what had happened and said from now on I'm going to make sure nobody teases her or nothing and they said that was a good idea and the next day I made good on my word and give Willie a good punch as he and the two boys again tried to tease Sylvia again. I told her after that they won't do it anymore and later she thanked me as I walked her home. I even asked her to let me carry her books which she let me.'_

_'As the months went by, I and Sylvia saw each other on a daily basis and we fell in love. As we was walking we stopped for a moment as I carved on a tree "ALBERT LOVES SYLVIA" We even had our first kiss, but soon her Pa found out and forbid us from seeing each other, and she wouldn't even talk to me about what was wrong. It was even affecting my schoolwork, but one day after school Sylvia felt sick and collapsed and I and Laura got Dr. Baker. Dr, Baker told me and Laura that Sylvia was exhausted and something else and he wanted me to wait outside, but I told him what was wrong with her that I was her beau until her Pa wouldn't let me see her anymore. Dr. Baker told me that Sylvia was with child and this completely shocked me. Dr. Baker asked that did I and she and I told him "NO!" I was so devastated I ran out of the office.'_

_'Later, Pa came to me to talk about the matter. I told him I loved her but now I hated her, but he told me not to judge so fast. He told me that Sylvia's Pa came to pick her up and he wouldn't talk to Dr. Baker and he wouldn't let her talk either. I was angry, but Pa told me "don't be sure, this could've happened against her will… and she's going to need friends now" but I was still devastated that I just couldn't be her friend again and I left Pa.'_

_'When I returned to school the next day. The other kids wouldn't want anything to do with me. I asked Laura what was wrong. She told me that Ms. Oleson overheard a phone call and she knew that Sylvia was pregnant and spreaded the word to Willie and to lord knows who else that I was the father. I became so outraged I went out and confronted Willie about it and when he called Sylvia a tramp I punched him again and then I ran off.'_

_'I didn't want to go back to school so Pa and Ma let me stay home and I could learn my lessons there, but after Willie had called Sylvia a tramp I realized that I needed answers. So the next day I went over to Sylvia's house. I saw her getting some water and I touched her on her shoulder. She screamed and started to run away, but I called to her and told her it was only me. She came up to me sobbing and we embraced each other and she told me the truth of the whole story. A man wearing a mask had attacked her as she was going home from school. I believed her and we saw each other still regularly despite her Pa's order forbidding us.' _

_"Later on I and Sylvia found out that her pa had sold their farm and was planning to leave by the end of the week. We didn't want to be taken away from each other and I vowed to think of something. I found a job with the local town blacksmith, Mr. Hart wig. He even told me he brought the Webb place."_

_'That same night at home as a storm was coming down I talked to Ma and Pa about my plans to marry Sylvia and they was not happy about it at all. As we three are arguing the matter Mr. Webb breaks into the house looking for his daughter. Pa angrily tells him his daughter is not in the house and Pa fights Mr. Webb out in the stormy weather and tell me to tell the truth on the matter. I do, and swear to god to Mr. Webb I didn't do anything to his daughter. Mr. Webb sobs in Pa's arms and we took him home.'_

_'The next morning I, Pa, and Mr. Webb set out to search for Sylvia. I manage to find her at the Old Atkins place. Sylvia was glad to see me, and I told her that her Pa was sorry for what he's done to her, but she refused to go back saying that she wanted to be with me and she pleaded with me not to be taken back. I gave in and telling her to stay there out of sight that I will be back for her and that we was going to go away, just me and her.'_

_'After leaving Sylvia with some food and a blanket, I started to do what I needed necessary to start us on our new life. After reuniting with Pa, and Mr. Webb I managed to mislead them as I returned to town to Mr. Hartwig's blacksmith shop. Mr. Hartwig wasn't there I took some of his money which we would need so I started to leaving note for him, but he returned and thought I was stealing from him. I explained to him that I and Sylvia were running away to get married and I told him where she was and I begged him to help us. He thought about it and decided that he would help us. Little did I know that I just made the biggest mistake that I almost regretted for the rest of my life?'_

_'After getting home and getting some clothes and food and leaving a note for Ma and Pa I ran back to town to Mr. Hartwig's smith shop. After I got there he wasn't there again and the door was locked, but there was fire and smoke from his stone shoe stoke. I realized that something was terribly wrong and I raced back to the Old Atkins place to Sylvia. I got there and I heard Sylvia crying as she was climbing up a ladder as I saw Hartwig climbing up after her. I ran in and jumped on him trying to stop him. However, I was no match for him and he threw me aside like a rag doll. Sylvia was trying to reach the roof but the ladder broke and she fell to the ground screaming. I watched and screamed in horror as my love fell. However, Hartwig was not done yet, after seeing Sylvia fell he grabbed a stick and was about to hit me with it, but a gun blast stopped him, killing him. Pa and Mr. Webb got there just in time, but Sylvia was on the ground and was not moving. I crawled over to her and I became overcome with grief as my love was badly hurt. Pa says he would get Dr. Baker.'_

_' That night at the Webb farm, me, Pa, and Mr. Webb was around the table waiting as Dr. Baker was working to save Sylvia. He came out of her room and said she wanted to see me. I walked slowly to her room and shut the door. I came up to her bed and we talked about our future, but I knew that my love was dying. My tears streaming down my face. Sylvia asked me to kiss her one last time and I did,… then her eyes closed. I took her into my arms as I cried and I prayed to God with all my heart to don't let her die as we were by her room window. Then I felt a beautiful light surround me and Sylvia then a few seconds later it vanished. After a few moments I felt something on my face. It was Sylvia's hand and her eyes opened and she softly spoke "I love you Albert". Never had I felt so relived and my tears of happiness came down my face as my love was alive. I thanked God with my heart for giving my beloved another chance!'_

_'Things started to move for me and Sylvia, I stayed with her that night, but the next morning I went back home as I had to sort things out with Ma and Pa. However, both of them strongly opposed on what I wanted to do (marry Sylvia and raise our baby: even though it was the dead man Hartwig's), they wanted me to do what THEY wanted me to and wouldn't give me any support. I fought with them about it, but they stood at their decision, so I made mine. I chose my love "Sylvia" over my family so I packed my belonging and left home. Soon after, one of my dreams…to become a doctor came true as Doctor Baker after seeing me help him decided and took me in an apprentice, later after returning back to Sylvia's place I had a serious talk with her and her Pa. Proposing to Sylvia and asking her father for her hand in marriage. Both their answers were YES. It was then that I gave my late first mother's ring to my beloved and her father allowed me to stay on their farm. As the months went by I stayed with the Webb's. I helped Mr. Webb around his farm, went into town as Doctor Baker was training me to become a doctor, and I watched over Sylvia as she recovered from her fall. The one setback was when Sylvia had a miscarriage and lost the baby. It took me and Mr. Webb a month to get Sylvia behind this episode, but because of her love for me she made it through. Mr. Webb allowed me to sleep in Sylvia's room with her in case she had nightmares of her attack, but it was separated for our privacy as I promised her father not to touch Sylvia sexually until we was married. We even both returned back to school to tell our class why we wasn't returning for awhile and we was getting married and the class including Laura gave us their support and well wishes. In those months never have I seen my love so happy and I was happy being with her.'_

_'Finally, after many months our wedding day finally came. All of Walnut Grove came to see me and Sylvia finally marry. Even Ma and Pa and my adopted family came. Ma and Pa came to see me before the ceremony and deeply apologized to me for not supporting me after they seen and heard the great things what Sylvia and me had done in the months before that proved we both was just as grown up as anyone else. They asked for my forgiveness and I forgave them and love them very much. As the ceremony commenced I saw my bride come down the aisle with her father. Never have I seen Sylvia so beautiful in her wedding dress. I smiled with pride when she stood at my side at the podium. After a few moments we took our vows and we were then husband and wife. When Reverend Alden told me I can kiss my new bride I gave Sylvia the best kiss I could give her. It was the happiest day of our lives! We were finally Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls!'_

_'Now, here we are on our honeymoon! It has been a bumpy road for both of us, but we made it! Now I'm here sleeping beside her. Glad she doesn't snore like Laura, just kidding my love…but you have finally brought me peace and happiness. I'm proud to be your husband, lover and the father of our upcoming children…Thank you Lord for her…for my Sylvia!'_

_'I love you Sylvia Webb Ingalls!'_

Albert's hand squeezes slightly on Sylvia's hand.

**Sylvia's POV (point of view)**

_'I never knew my Ma, but she died when I was very young, leaving my Pa a widower to raise me on his own.'_

_'Pa, tried to raise me as best he could, however, he was very strict and protective of me.' _

_"I tried to be a good daughter to him, but it seems that if I sometimes get in trouble I get the blunt of his anger. Sometimes I couldn't understand him.'_

_'I find some peace at school sometimes because it was a place to go. I usually kept to myself, but the boys in school were attracted to me.'_

_'Father told me not to flirt with the boys which I didn't, but one day someone would enter and change my life.'_

_'When I was 15 I was home cleaning my room when I heard father outside calling to some boys. They were outside leering at me I recognized one of the boys he caught. He was Albert Ingalls: a boy I knew at school. Later Pa confronted me about it…I told him I haven't been flirting with anyone. He told me to go back to my room to bind myself up tighter so they wouldn't look anymore I obeyed and as I was doing so I cried because I was being blamed for the incident when I didn't do anything wrong.'_

_The next day I went to school and I saw Albert and I gave him back his books that he left at the house. He thanked me and he apologized about what had happened yesterday and we say goodbye and he left. Then Mrs. Wilder, my teacher called me into the schoolhouse alone. The members of the school board especially Mrs. Oleson wanted to talk to me about the incident (she was riding by our house yesterday and saw my father when he grabbed Albert.) She thought I was doing something inappropriate but I told her I wasn't. Everyone in the board meeting took my side and thought the whole thing is a normal thing about growing up and overruled Mrs. Oleson and dismissed the meeting. Mrs. Wilder apologized to me and I told her I understood. She even asked me to ring the bell for her to start school.'_

_"Later, after school I started to walk for home, as I crossed the little bridge I turned and looked at Albert and walked on. After awhile I was deep in the woods and halfway home I decided to stop for minute and as I was picking some flowers I heard a sound of snapping. I went to see what it was. Then suddenly, some birds flew upwards…scaring me a little bit... Relieved that they was the ones making the noise I watched the beautiful site as they flew away and smiled'_

_'Then suddenly, someone grabbed me! It was a man…and he was wearing a mask! …A clown's face! I tried to scream... but his hand over my mouth muffled it...and he then pulled me down! What happened afterwards! Oh God! It was horrible!'_

_'Later at night I barely managed to make it home as my body was battered, bruised and I was crying. Pa helped me to my room and I told him what happened. But he reacted almost coldly to what was done to me and he told me not to tell anyone about it. He wouldn't accept the fact that I was raped. It shamed him.'_

_'At school the next day I was on the swing when Willie and two boys came running towards me and I went wild with hysteria screaming and punching as a flashback to my attack. It was only that Mrs. Wilder slapped me I came out my state then she took me to see Doctor Baker. After the Doctor examed me Pa came in and took me home. He didn't want the doctor and my teacher knowing the secret I had.'_

_'The next day would mark the beginning of me and Albert's courtship. Willie and the same 2 boys was teasing me again, but Albert came up and defended me. He even punched Willie in the nose! Later as I was walking home I thanked him for stopping those boys. He even asked to carry my books for me. After walking me home he asked me to go fishing with him after school the following day and I said I would.'_

_'After school we went fishing. I told father that Mrs. Wilder wanted me to stay after school to help her grade some papers. He was a little reluctant, but allowed me to do so. As me and Albert fished and I was happy being with him and he said the same thing about being with me. We even sat close to each other. As the months went by we saw each other on a regular basis and eventually we both fell in love. We even shared our first kiss together. However, one day Pa found out and knew that I lied to him and told me not to see Albert no more and tell Mrs. Wilder (my teacher) that I had to come home from school everyday because we was clearing a piece of our land. This really heartbroken me and more heartbreaking was that I told Albert that I couldn't see him anymore. Father still bitter worked me to clear exhaustion as the weeks went by and when I went to school I couldn't talk to Albert. I told him I was sorry and I walked away. We BOTH were hurting._

_A bigger blow came one day as when I was at school I was feeling sick. Mrs. Wilder and Albert took me outside to get some water. Mrs. Wilder offered to take me home, but I told her I was to meet my Pa at the Feed and Seed and he would take me home. I told her I would just get my books and I staggered back into the schoolhouse and then I passed out._

_'A couple of hours later. I woke up and I was in Dr. Baker's office and Pa was there with Ms. Wilder. Doctor Baker told us that I was pregnant. Pa didn't say anything and took me out of the doctor's office. Later at night as I was sitting on my bed in my room I was thinking about my situation now that I'm carrying a child. Pa came in and told me to stay around the house from now on and he would see if he could get the farm sold. He was planning to leave Walnut Grove. I asked him that he blames me for this….he only responded "you reap what you sow."...'_

_'The next day I was doing some chores around the farm and I felt a hand touching my shoulder! I screamed and ran away as fast as I could, but a familiar voice called to me. It was Albert! I went over to him and hugged him as I cried and I told him the truth about what happened. As I cried and held him he told me he loved me still and we started seeing each other again. I didn't tell Pa that I was seeing Albert, but soon he found out and threatened to kill him. I begged Pa not to as nothing have happened between us and to believe me for just once! But said he couldn't believe a whore (as he thought of me)! Completely shocked I ran out of the house into the dark night away from him! I ran until I got to the Atkins place and I stayed there as a storm came down that night.'_

_The next day I was sleeping when the sound of a horse awoke me I looked at the door and saw it was Albert! I called to him and he ran over to me and we embraced as I sobbed. Albert calmed me down and told me Pa was sorry for what he's done, but I refused to go back. I rather be with Albert then be with Father, and I pleaded with him to don't make me go back. He told me alright and tells me stay there out of sight and we were going to do as he promised me that we were going to go away just me and him. Leaving me a blanket and some food Albert set out to do the things he needed to start us on our new life. Before he left I told him I loved him.'_

_'About an hour I waited and I was sleeping behind a box when I heard a sound of wood cracking. I thought my love had returned, but to my horror it was the man in the mask again! He tried to grab me but this time I pushed him away and grabbed a stick and hit him with it. This gave me a chance to run, but I tripped over some wood and fell. This gave the man time to run and block the door. I saw that it was Mr. Hartwig! Desperate I ran to an old ladder and climbed up to escape him! I was sobbing as I tried to reach the roof as he was coming up after me, but then I saw Albert and he jumped on Hartwig trying to save me. I tried to reach for the roof, but the ladder broke and I fell screaming to the ground!'_

_'Later, at night I regained conciseness and I was in my room at home and I saw Dr. Baker over me. I told him that I wanted to see Albert and he went to get him. Albert came into my room and he sat down beside me. He was crying as he knew I was dying…I asked my love to kiss me one last time. He did and then my eyes closed…I thought my life was over but I heard Albert's grieving voice. "Don't let her die. Please" and then my body felt a beautiful light around it. Then I was in a strange but beautiful place! Then I heard a voice calling me.'_

_"Sylvia." The voice called.'_

_"Who" Sylvia responds back'_

_"It's me!" the voice calls again, and then I see a strange person._

_'I walk to the person. Then I'm shocked to see that it is my mother!'_

_" Ma!" I shouted and then I run and embrace her.'_

_'After a few moments of hugging her I ask "Ma…If I'm here with you does this mean I'm dead too?" I tearfully asked her.'_

_"No, my daughter…It is not yet your time, The Lord has heard your Albert's prayer and he is giving you another chance...but I'm here to tell you something of importance.'_

_'I looked up at my mother and listened'_

_"Promise me Sylvia that you will never let anybody hurt you like that EVER again!" her Ma says'_

_"I promise Ma." I tearfully said'_

_'Ma smiled at me and hugged me for a few moments more and then she backed away from me.'_

_"Goodbye Sylvia! And good luck!" she said to me then clouds of white surrounded me_

_"Ma! Please! don't leave!...Please!" I shouted but she was already gone'_

_"I love you Ma!" as I sobbed, and then the beautiful place vanished.'_

_Then I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room again and Albert had his face on my chest as he was still crying for me. I moved my hand slowly to his face and I whispered to him "I love you Albert." He lifted his head up and looked at me as he happily smiled and hugged me tightly. His tears of happiness and relief for me going down his face. As he held me he spoke his gratefulness to God and silently I thanked God and I thanked my mother.'_

_'As the months went by as I slowly recovered from my ordeal, my life began to turn for the better. Albert left his home for me after his Ma and Pa wouldn't approve of him marrying me. Albert then gave me his real mother's ring and he asked me to marry him. I said "YES!" and Pa began to change as well. After my near death experience he began to make amends on the way that he treated me. Pa approved of our upcoming marriage and allowed Albert to stay with us on the farm on the condition that Albert does not touch me sexually until our marriage. Albert agreed and told Pa he would not betray his trust because he loves his daughter. My beloved Albert proved his love by looking after me. One of my love's challenges was aiding me when I had a miscarriage and lost the baby. Albert put his learning from Dr. Baker to the test when he kept me calm when I started to panic and treated me as Father went to get the doctor in town. Afterwards he and Pa for a month helped me put this tragic event behind me. Their love for me put me through it.'_

_'I recovered and we started to make plans for our wedding. Albert and I returned back to school and we told the children why we weren't coming back for awhile. I wanted to return to school for a special reason by letting them know that I was raped and clear up the rumors that was started about me and Albert and tell them we was getting married and they and their families was invited to our wedding. Our teacher, Mrs. Wilder was happy for both of us and we asked her could she and her husband be our bridesmaid and best man. Laura said they would be honored to do so. As me and Albert were leaving the school even Willie Oleson apologized to us and asked our forgiveness, Albert and I forgave him.'_

_'Finally, the day of our wedding came! It was a dream come true for me and Albert! I had on the most beautiful wedding dress! Mrs., Wilder gave it to me a few weeks back when she visited the farm. She told me I did a brave thing telling the class at school about my ordeal and asked me to love her brother as much as he loves me. I promised my new sister-in-law that I would. Pa. came in as I was getting ready and he talked to me wishing me and Albert luck and telling how he wished Ma could be here to see this. I told him I was happy and I thanked him for allowing us to marry.'_

_'The ceremony began and I happily walked down the aisle with Pa to the podium. I could see my beloved Albert there smiling at me as I came to him. After getting to the podium Pa smiled at both of us and moved to the side and Reverend Alden spoke and me and Albert took our vows and we was then husband and wife and when I heard the Reverend say to Albert "You may now kiss the your bride." He gave me the sweetest kiss in my whole life! We were now Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls at last!'_

_'Now, here we are on our honeymoon and sleeping beside him! Never have I been so very happy! I would have died if it wasn't for my Albert! He has gone to great lengths for me and I'm proud and honored to be his wife, his lover, and mother of our upcoming children…Thank you Lord for him…for my Albert!'_

_'I love you Albert Quinn Ingalls!'_

Sylvia's hand squeezes slightly on Albert's hand.

A few minutes later Albert begins to wake up, he opens his eyes and looks at the peaceful tranquility of his beautiful wife sleeping. Then Sylvia begins to wake up and opens her eyes looking at her handsome husband.

"Good Morning Mrs. Ingalls." Albert says

"Good Morning Mr. Ingalls" Sylvia says

"How did you sleep sweetheart?" Albert asks

"Wonderful darling!" Sylvia replies "and you?"

"Very Good." Albert returns "I had a wonderful dream…It was about you."

Sylvia gazes into the eyes of her husband. "The same with me…. It was of you and how you saved me."

Albert and Sylvia look at each other deeply then Sylvia continues.

"Albert….I….I want to say, because everything that's happened to me . . . good and bad. I sometimes am afraid of the the future will bring."

Trying to comfort his wife the best he could, Albert gently replies, holding her "Don't be afraid anymore Sylvia. I'm here now... We will face the future together! The past is the past now, As long as I'm alive I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ever. I'm here . . . and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for better and for worse. . I love you."

Sylvia smiles up at Albert and replies, "and I'm not going anywhere either! You're stuck with me for better and for worse…..I love you too!"

The couple looks at each other, then they both embrace and lower themselves on the bed and they kiss each other deeply. Their past is behind them. The future is ahead of them and they will face it together as newly married couples do.

_Laura Ingalls Wilder narrates:_

_My brother and his wife had a nice honeymoon and they returned back home to Walnut Grove. They had been through a lot in their lives, but their love for each other kept them together. I'm proud of my brother and sister-in-law: Albert and Sylvia Ingalls!_

The BEGINNING!

(Not The End)


End file.
